Somewhere Far Away
by Live to Daydream
Summary: Hatsune Miku is lonely in the new town she has moved to. She can't find anyone who wants to talk to her, and she wishes she could be anywhere but there. When she finds herself in a strange magical world, she has to get home, led by the various faeries she meets along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. I just own the plot. I just started writing this because I was bored and listening to songs that put me in the mood to write fantasy, and so I did. The Music Project is being continued, I'm just a person who needs a few things to do at once.**

Hatsune Miku ran home from school, tears threatening to spill from the corners of teal eyes. She held her books tight to her chest, stumbling up unfamiliar porch steps and into her new house.

She hated school, hated that she couldn't seem to make friends with the kids there, hated that she'd had to move. Slamming her things down on the table, she ran up to her bedroom and flopped on her bed. She hadn't spoken to a single student, and not a single student had spoken to her. Teachers forgot her name. She never felt alone at home, her real home. There she had friends, people who understood her. She buried her face in the pillow, crying. Why did people always tell you that everything would be fine, and then it never was?

She wished she could leave this stupid place. What had she done? It wasn't fair that her father had gotten this new job in a town where nobody found her to be worth speaking to. She had always been shy unless it was with people she knew well. With her friends she was enthusiastic, confident, and caring. Here she was alone, with nothing worth saying and no one to say anything to.

She needed friends. She'd do anything for someone to be able to rely on. She hated lying around feeling sorry for herself, but it was all that was left for her to do.

The long day of schoolwork and being alone suddenly caught up with her, and she found herself slowly dozing off on the tear stained pillow. Sighing, she closed her tired eyes and fell asleep.

When Miku's eyes opened she found herself in an unfamiliar place-more unfamiliar than her so-called home. She lay on her side, curled up slightly. Her head rested on her arm, which was splayed out on some sort of soft moss. A glistening white dress was pooled around her legs.

She pressed her weight on her arm, pushing herself into a sitting position. She remembered crying and instinctively wiped her eyes with her other hand, but found them dry, the skin on her cheeks not at all puffy.

Blinking in the sunlight, Miku looked around. She sat in a patch of sunlight streaming through many tall trees. Soft moss was beneath her. She assumed she was in some kind of forest. Brightly colored flowers and mushrooms adorned the bright ground, and her unfamiliar dress sparkled with the colors of the rainbow when she moved.

Still disoriented, she rose. What was this place? How had she gotten here? She spun in a circle, looking for something she recognized.

Some strange instinct led her to a pond nearby. She looked in. The pond was as reflective as a mirror; she could see herself clearly. Leaves and flowers were twisted into a loose teal braid that fell over her shoulder, gentle curls framing her face. She never wore her hair like this. Her feet were bare, but some sort of grass was wound around her legs and tied in a bow at her knees.

"Are you going to stand there admiring yourself all day?"

Miku jumped at the sound of a squeaky female voice very close to her right ear. She spun in a circle, but nobody was there. She suspiciously looked around at the forest around her.

"You're not going to get anywhere by turning in circles," said another high voice, though this one was slightly more male. This time it was in her left ear.

"Definitely not," agreed the female voice from her right.

"Wh-who is that?" she stuttered.

Giggles came from both sides.

"Maybe you should try just turning your head," said the male voice. For lack of a better option, she obeyed, slowly looking toward her left shoulder and keeping the rest of her body still. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"That's better," he said.

She was staring at a tiny boy with messy blond hair, delicately pointed ears, and thin fluttering wings. He was about three to four inches tall, and rested just the tips of his toes on her shoulder, so lightly that she must have mistaken it for only her braided hair falling on her bare skin.

"What are you?" she murmured, staring into his miniscule blue eyes.

The sound of somebody clearing their throat had her whipping her head around to look at the tiny girl on her right shoulder. She had similar features-blond hair cut in a bob, bangs pinned back, blue eyes, and thin yellow-green tinted wings. Grinning mischievously, she fluttered off Miku's shoulder and stopped in front of her face, wings holding her up. The boy joined her.

"Pixies. What else would we be?" the girl frowned. "The real question is what you are."

"H-Hatsune Miku. Human."

"Ooh, a human!" the girl gasped.

"We haven't seen one of those since that guy Queen Meiko accidentally poisoned!" the boy exclaimed. Miku gulped. Poisoned?

"Well, we're Kagamine Rin and Len, pleased to make your acquaintance!" the girl, Rin, squeaked.

"Even if you are something as uninteresting as a human," Len added, tiny nose wrinkled.

Miku tried not to be offended. "I suppose it's nice to meet you too. Do you think you could find a way to let me go home?"

"Home? The _human_ world?" Rin looked confused. "Why would you ever want to go there?"

"Humans aren't right in the head," Len explained in a whisper, still loud enough for Miku to hear. Miku opened her mouth to protest, but the male pixie continued. "But we _do_ know of someone who could help you, if it's what you really want." he said to her.

"Ooh, are we taking her to Luka-sama?" Rin asked

"To Luka-sama!" her brother confirmed. With that, they fluttered off, and all a rather confused Miku could do was follow.

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vocaloid. **

The forest got gradually darker as Miku walked. Sunlight still streamed through the leaves, but the trees became closer together and the ceiling of leaves thicker to the point where she was quite glad for the strange glow the pixies were emitting.

It wasn't long before they started seeing tiny houses on the ground and in holes in the trees.

"This is where pixies and little faeries live," Len explained.

"See that?" Rin flew up into the air, gesturing to the tip of an elaborate building silhouetted against the blue sky. "That's the faerie queen's castle. The elves live in the forests between here and there."

"Elves?" Miku frowned. "Like Santa's elves?"

"Santa? Who's that?" Len asked.

"He has a bunch of short fat things called elves that help him," Miku explained.

Rin giggled. "Short? Fat? Luka-sama would find that amusing."

Miku decided not to ask any more questions. They walked for about twenty minutes through the forest, her dress catching on branches, before she began to see larger houses. Some were in the trees, some underground, some standing up like human houses. They were made of wood and leaves and mud.

The twins flew up to one of the larger houses. There was a relatively small area on the ground, but a ladder led up from a hole in the roof to a larger building resting on the branches of the tree.

"Wait here," Rin told her, and she and her brother flew through a crack in the leaves that served as window curtains and into the house.

They emerged soon after.

"You may enter," Rin told her. Miku walked through the door, which was framed by wildflowers, and into the house.

The house was unlike any Miku had ever been in. The dirt floor had been evened out, and a soft grass carpet covered half of the main room. Chairs of wood and moss and leaves sat in the corners, and there was a low stone and wood table near the chairs.

In one of these chairs was a young woman just a few years older than Miku. At least, she assumed so-she wouldn't be surprised if even the little twins were a thousand years old. You never knew with faeries.

The woman's hair was pale pink and fell to her waist. The front sections were pulled forward with flowers twisted in. Her eyes were blue, though a lighter shade than those of the pixies. Her skin was so pale it was almost white, and pointed ears stuck out from her hair. Miku could safely say she was the most beautiful person she had ever seen in her life.

"Most people think that," she said in a soft voice. Miku's eyes widened. Had she just read her mind?

"How did you...?" she asked, blushing furiously.

"Don't worry, I can't read minds," the elven woman smiled. "Humans are just so terribly easy to read." She stood from her seat, mint green gown falling to her feet. "Now, why are you here?"

"She wants to go home," Len told her.

"Yeah," Rin confirmed.

"That can be arranged," she said casually, twirling a flower in her long fingers.

"I knew it," Len exclaimed.

"Luka-sama can do anything!" squeaked his sister, spinning in circles in the air. Luka smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't say that. In fact, I doubt that I myself would have the ability to even _open_ the boundaries between her world and ours, let alone have someone cross them."

Rin stopped spinning and pouted. Len's wings drooped and he began to sink dejectedly toward the floor. Luka rolled her eyes.

"Do you know someone who can?" Miku asked shyly. She felt tiny and unimportant next to someone of such a higher species, not to mention someone so cool and collected and _gorgeous_. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt quite jealous of the elven woman.

"Yes. There is a girl who lives in a lake not too far from here who has studied the relationships of our parallel worlds for her whole life, which is quite a long time compared to how long _you_ have lived, human. She should be able to at the very least point you in the right direction. I'm afraid I can't help you any more than that."

"I'm sorry, but did you just say she lives _in _a lake?" Miku asked.

Luka frowned, obviously not sure as to why that would confuse her. "Of course I did."

**I wonder who they're meeting next? Will she help Miku? Keep in mind the only Vocaloids I will likely have in here are the 8 that came before Miki…I think? I get confused. The 8 that are the main characters in **_**The Music Project; **_**Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gumi, Gakupo, Meiko, and Kaito; will be the characters in this. The other ones confuse me. I don't even know who's a "real" Vocaloid anymore. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Look! Another chapter! I'd like to do a chapter a day approach. I don't want to post them all at once, but I also don't want to post them too far apart. I don't own Vocaloid. Now, read!**

A few minutes later, after Luka had changed into better clothing for walking in the forest and given Miku a pair of shoes so she wouldn't have to walk on leaves and twigs barefoot anymore, they were once again walking and/or flying through the woods. She was glad to have someone else to walk with, so she wouldn't spend the whole time jealous of the little pixies and their stupid wings, as well as someone big enough that she wouldn't constantly lose sight of her only guides.

The trees began to thin out as they walked, and Miku caught glimpses of sunlight reflecting off of something not too far ahead of them. Finally, the group stepped into a clearing in front of a huge lake. The water glistened bright blue-green like no water she'd ever seen. From somewhere far away she heard the most beautiful singing voice she'd ever heard in her whole life. It was almost magnetic; she wanted to swim out and see who was singing and hear it better. The words were in some language she was sure didn't exist in the human world.

"She's singing again?" Rin asked.

"She's _always_ singing," Len complained.

"She thinks she's so good," the girl sighed.

"She _is _so good," her brother responded. "Still, when she's singing it's so hard to get her to talk."

"How will I be able to talk to her, then?" Miku asked worriedly.

"If she senses a disturbance in her lake she is likely to pay attention to it," Luka stated. "She senses the water like it is an extension of her body."

"How are we gonna get her attention?"

"Can you swim?" Luka asked.

Miku frowned. "Yeah, but-"

She felt the elf step up behind her and rest her hand on her shoulder. "Sorry about this," she whispered in her ear, and pushed her lightly into the lake.

Heart racing, Miku squeezed her eyes open, hoping she'd be able to see something. The water was bright blue, and a glowing white light came from all around-up, down, and every direction around her. Normal water wasn't like this. She was completely conscious but had no way of knowing which way was up. She looked around frantically. Now what? Swimming in any direction could only get her closer to drowning. Suddenly, a slimy hand grabbed her arm from behind and pulled her up. She gasped as her head popped up above water. She felt herself being dragged up the rocky banks of the lake.

"Luka, you really have to stop pushing people in my lake," said an annoyed female voice. I sat up. The girl talking to Luka had short green hair that was longer in the front, strips of seaweed woven into her hair. Her eyes were big and green with a bluish tint, and her skin was white with a greenish tint. Her fingers were webbed, and starting at her waist was a long silvery tail that glinted orange in the sunlight. The fins were green.

"Hello, Human. My name is Megpoid Gumi. Why exactly were you in my lake?"

"I-I'm sorry, Gumi-san. Luka-san said that it was the best way to get a chance to speak to you."

She sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically. "_Yes,_ but what do you have to speak to me about that's so urgent?"

"She said that you might be able to help me get back into the human world," Miku said timidly.

Gumi frowned. "I know _how,_ obviously, but I doubt I could do it. My magic is limited to water powers. I can dedicate my life to researching a certain type of magic, but I can't get any better at using it. It's just not within the capabilities of my species. Just like if you tried to use even the most childish magic, human."

Miku sighed. She'd though maybe she would be able to leave. Now it seemed unlikely she'd ever get out.

For a split second, the girl wondered why she even wanted to go. It was beautiful here, and she'd met quite a cast of characters. She couldn't say the same of the place she lived now. But she knew she wasn't supposed to be here, and she would miss her family and the friends from her old town that she could at least text and talk to from the human world. Here, even though she was meeting more people, she had no connections to those she knew before.

"Do you know anyone who can help me?" Miku asked.

"Well, of course, the Queen can, but I doubt she would," Gumi said.

"Thanks anyway," Miku called as Gumi dove back into the water. With a flick of her tail and a few ripples in the clear water, she was gone.

**So, how was it? I don't really think Gumi was very in character, though with Vocaloid I'm never sure what "in character" is. Gumi's sin is wrath, but in so many of her songs she's a shy schoolgirl. I hope this was at least okay; I tried to capture the wrath side of her, though not particularly strongly, because I don't see fey being particularly nice or shy. I wonder who they'll meet next! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
